3 LITTLE BIMBOS MINUS PRETTY FACES AND BIG BOOBS
by metallic gene
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Read it! Guess what happens after the bimbos hate Rukawa?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to tripwires, badly drawn girl and fourteen! Not to you Pizza face and noisy poker. Ok, we'll continue with the story.. Starting from the part where we ended. No.1 will be Ru, No.2 will be Ka and No.3 will be Wa!  
  
The dejected trio walked back to class. Then Ru started to grin. "No! They are just jealous we like Rukawa! They want us to like them!" Ka and Wa both grinned back and started to squeal again. Everyone within one-meter radius of them went deaf. Poor people. Innocent victims. "Shh!" A prefect walking past them hushed them. Wa flared her nostrils at the prefect. "Don't do that! I can see your nose shit!" The prefect grinned at her embarrassed face and ran away.  
  
Wa started to dig her nose. With loads of action, and it started to bleed. "Eww!" Ru and Ka went. "Here." Ka handed her a tissue paper. Wa cleaned it up. Then, the bell rang. The trio hurriedly ran into class and sat at their sits. "Good Morning class!" "Good Morning Sensei!" "Now sit. Today we'll be learning about nouns." Their teacher was the guy who wore a nice white shirt, tie, and pants without creases on it and a pair of slippers. Yes. A pair of noisy flip-flops, which a fishmonger wears. Anyway, the teacher used the chalk and wrote 'What are nouns?' on the white board.  
  
Before that, I must mention that the girls are in class 1-1. Ok, anyway, back to the story. The teacher pushed his specs up and peered at the class. "Ru! Give me one example of a noun!" Ru stood and said "Rukawa Kaedae!" That was the teacher who got beaten up by Rukawa once. So naturally he flamed at her. "He is not a noun! Give me another example!" Ru started to cry. "It's not fair! Rukawa is a person! A person is a noun!" Ka and Wa defended the stupid girl. Nobody pitied the crying Ru except Ka and Wa of course. Ru was wailing by now, and everyone had their hands over their ears. The teacher felt bad for making her cry, and said grudgingly "Ok. He's a noun."  
  
  
  
The three of them sat down happily. Someone in the class burst out laughing, then the whole class started to laugh. Ka's lower lip trembled. "Sensei.they are laughing at us!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The three of them started. The whole class stopped at once. Their cries meant that half the class would be deaf. Their sensei was fuming, his whole face red. "URUSAI!" That means irritating. The three of them got frightened and shut their traps. For half a lesson, everything went perfectly fine. Then someone had to make them start. Their sensei had asked a guy to form a sentence with two nouns. "Rukawa is not a noun and he is not as handsome as Justin Timberlake!"  
  
What happens next, I'll let you imagine. Kind of like a scene in the lions den, only lions are cuter and it'd be easier to survive if they attacked. When the three monsters were done, the poor boy lay there on his deathbed. "Dasukete."  
  
Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. And we will reveal a secret of Kaedae Rukawa. Coming soon! Only on LOVE RUKAWA channel. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a really stupid story bout the three crazy "LOVE RUKAWA" fans. I haven't seen a fic about em yet. But. You have to admire their determination though. I 'm writing this for fun. Since I don't know their names, I'll just call them No.1, No.2 and No.3. So, one day, they discover there is more to life than Rukawa.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Rukawa alert!" No. 1 whispered to No. 2 ."Where?" "By the water fountain!" "Aww, he's so adorable!" No. 3 swooned. The three of them went over to Rukawa. "Go on, talk to him!" No.1 pushed No. 3 in front of her. No 3. blushed and batted her long and fake eyelashes. "I can't!" She was all giggly, and that could make anyone sick. No. 2 was acting cute. Her small eyes were stretched open so wide, you could stuff a fist in there and it would fit. She was smiling like a pig that had just gotten slopped, and jumping up and down like a maniac. No. 1, well, let's just say she. Forget it.  
  
They got some weird stares, which they ignored. As usual, of course, Rukawa walked passed them, hands stuffed into those pockets of his. The three of them fainted. After they regained consciousness (How did they do that? Someone stepped onto their heads. Not that it mattered. They had no brains.) , they started to squeal. "He looked at me! I swear!" No. 1 babbled. "No! He smiled at me! He actually smiled! I saw his lips moving!" No. 2 started. And of course, No. 3 had to create another lie. "He looked at me, smiled and winked! I saw it so clearly! Didn't you? He's in love with me! It must be my hair cut!" "No, me!" "Me!" "Me!" "ME!"  
  
"Obviously not! He wasn't looking at you!" A disgusted Ryota and Mitsui snorted and pretended to puke. "I think Rukawa would rather have looked at me!"They laughed, and ran away. No. 1 sulked. "Why are they always so mean to us?" " Yeah, I feel like weeping loudly. I feel so sad." "Me three."  
  
OK! This is a preview of the fic. If I get reviews I might consider. If not, maybe not. Hehehe! 


	3. Chapter 3

Another lame chapter! I promised Rukawa's secret didn't I? Well.. He has a GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!! Only no one knows. Who is it?? I can seem to stop adding Nick or Aaron Carter or Backstreet Boys or anything related to them in my fic! I love them to much! Thanks to all the reviewers! Big thank you. Muacksssssssss..  
  
He looked at the lady sitting opposite him, and took in her peachy white skin, her big beautiful brown eyes and her dimpled smile. Rukawa couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"I see him! There he is! With her again!" Ru whispered, pointing into the café. The three of them went in and started acting. Ru twirled round and round the café while Wa stood there, smiling at Rukawa and Ka? She was busy batting adjusting her bra strap. Hehehe. Rukawa ignored them. "He's ignoring us!" Ka told Wa sadly. Ru did another pirouette and swung into the waiter who was carrying remnants of a customer's food and vomit. The food was bad you see. Ru cried. Imagine. Tears, vomit and bad food. Sigh what could be worse? "Gomen!" The waiter apologized and hurried away. The trio went out dejected, in total defeat.  
  
Ka and Wa started to cry too. Aww. Don't be so sad. Soon, the whole town was flooded. An emergency rescue exercise had to be carried out. Fortunately, no one died in their torrents of tears. So they went home miserably. Thinking about Rukawa. Sad. Sad. Sad. Ru went home and bawled; her parents were already deaf so that didn't affect them. Ka went home, and slept in a bathtub full of running water. Think  
  
Drowning by Backstreet Boys. And every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love, Baby I can't help it, You keep me drowning in your love.  
  
Sadly, hers was And every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by hate, Baby I can help it, You keep me floating in your hate.  
  
That was why she was floating you see. Btw, Drowning is great! Esp. the video. Nick looks rad in there.. *goes all dreamy* Back to the story. Wa, on the other hand, vented her frustration on her poor little brother. My heart goes out to this poor little boy. I really pity him. After she vented enough frustration, she went back to her room, and started to kiss her life size poster of Rukawa. She stuck her tongue into his mouth, only to find that her tongue was stuck in a hole. You see, the poster was made of paper and her slobber got it wet. The slobber got the wall all mucky and decomposed so there was a hole. In both the poster and the wall.  
  
This time, she couldn't even cry. But wait till you hear what happened to Ru after that. She finally stopped bawling, and ran up to her room, and watched a match they had videotaped. It was between Shohoku and Toyotama. She kissed the TV. And got electrocuted. This is sad. Three teenage girls going bonkers over Rukawa.  
  
Back to Rukawa. He kissed her on the cheek gently, and send her home. She waved to him, and told him she loved him. And he told her he did too. Just who is his girlfriend?  
  
Guess! Nope, its not Haruko. Stay tuned to LOVE RUKAWA channel. 


	4. Chapter 4

To all my kind reviewers. Thank you! Thank you! This is going to be a big shock! But Rukawa's girlfriend is actually an old grand mama. Well I never said it was his steady! I said it was his girl friend! Maybe sometime in the later chapters we'll give him a girlfriend. Anybody?? This chapter will be focusing more on Rukawa. Why? I can't think of any other things the silly girls would do!  
  
Chapter 4: Flood  
  
Rukawa got up onto his bike. He remembered how she had bought him so many sweets and candies when he was young. She would bake all those large chocolate chip cookies for him. He practically drooled at the thought of her cookies. Of course he loved her! How could he not? All those cookies, pies.  
  
Ru was still thinking about Rukawa and his girlfriend. How could he like her! She was prettier than her! She looked at her new mirror and smiled. The mirror was startled. Was that the second Ursula? Poor little mermaid. Ru looks especially scary in the morning. Eye shit and all.  
  
Ka sat at the dinning table, plotting up ways of getting Rukawa's attention. Then she had it. How could she not have thought of this earlier? Basketball! She would learn how to play basketball! And when she became good, she would play one on one with him!  
  
While shampooing her hair, Wa sang "Oh my pretty pretty boy, I love you like I never ever loved no one before you, Pretty pretty boy of mine, Just tell me you love me too" Rukawa is indeed a pretty boy! Has anyone noticed he's really fair?  
  
"RUKAWA KAEDAE!! YOU BETTER STOP SLEEPING! OR ELSE..." His sensei threatened. Drip, drip, drip. "HOW DARE YOU DROOL ON MY LEG!" The whole class started to laugh. BAM! Their English textbook came down hard on Rukawa's head. "Urusai. No one disturbs me when I'm sleeping." Rukawa kicked his ass hole and the teacher howled loudly, and ran out of the class. I really pity teachers sometimes. Though I would love to kick some of their asses.The whole class cheered. And the fox went back to sleep.  
  
"What's this I hear about you kicking your sensei Kaede?" The principal glared at Rukawa. "Do ahoh." "I'm going to give you one week of detention. You're going to have to help the girls volley ball team. They need a manager desperately for their Inter Highs. I think you will be able to do the job. You'll report to Takezuno sensei everyday after school at two. And as for basketball, you can only go for trainings only if Takezuno sensei dismisses you. You may leave." "Do ahoh"  
  
"Nyahahaha! Rukawa isn't going to be here for the friendly match between Shoyo! Let the ten-sai prove his real ability!" Sakuragi yelled gleefully. "What did you do?" Akagi asked, irritated. "Do Ahoh. Kicked sensei." "Where?" Mitsui asked, snickering. "I can show you do ahoh." Rukawa glared at them. Akagi shook his head.  
  
"Ah, Kaedae. Would you mind helping Fujima chan to carry those balls?" Rukawa looked at the girl. Could that be Fujima's sister? The resemblance was uncanny. The same brown hair and big eyes. She handed him the balls. As you all know, there's bound to be a Rukawa fan in any club. For every ten girls there are in the school, there are five Rukawa fans. Fujima wasn't one too. You must be wondering what happened to Ru, Ka and Wa.  
  
"I heard the stupid principal made him help the volleyball team!" Ru said. "Let's join volleyball!" Ka said, a gleam in her eye. "AYE!"  
  
"Weird. I wonder why volleyball has suddenly become such a popular sport. I can only permit you two girls to join if you quit your current activity." The sensei in charge told them.  
  
"Please! We really don't like singing anymore. Onegai!" The three of them wailed. Their choir teacher smiled. "Now why would three beautiful young ladies like you want to quit choir?" "We are beaut-" Ru started happily, to have her mouth covered by Wa. "Shut up! She doesn't want us to quit that's all!" Wa hissed into her ear. "Oh." Ru said, upset. She wasn't beautiful? "We have decided to play a sport to keep us strong and healthy!" Ka started. Their choir teacher smiled again. "I can't just let our precious assets go like that." She said, with a wave of her hand. "No. You will stay in choir. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go for a meeting." She strutted out of the room, her butt swaying. The three of them burst into tears, and flooded her office.  
  
Rukawa took the large bag of balls from her hand, and she smiled at him. He nodded, and some of the girls squealed. Yume went to their sensei and whispered, "I think he will affect certain people." Their sensei shook his head. "I don't think that'd happen. It will be the opposite in fact." Yume nodded. She was the captain of the volleyball team and just like her brother, aiming for the Inter High. "All set? Then let's go!"  
  
When they were done crying, they sat and sulked in their pool of tears. "Sensei-" Rika knocked on her choir mistress's door. And water rushed out. "FCUL!" She said, and started to shriek. "WHAT! My pair of orange Nike shoes! I paid hundred over bucks for them! You people are so dead!" She shot them a death glare and hurried away. "Stupid meanie mo." Ru said. "Yeah." Ka chipped in, sniffling slightly. Wa nodded too.  
  
Snore. Snore. Zzz. "YEAH! WE WON!" Do Ahou. So, they won. Do ahou.  
  
First he has an old woman as his girlfriend, then he helps the volleyball team. Ru thought sadly. Maybe she should give up.  
  
Ok sorry Quekie. Really couldn't help adding you. And your silly obsession with orange. I couldn't think of any other name. What do you guys think of this? Please get the reviews rolling in! And don't forget to read and review my new fic, Ice Melts. Its about Rukawa too. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh! 16 reviews! **

**-koi yoshihiro: I don't think I'll pair Rukawa and his cheer leaders up. I don't really like them. Do u?? But Ayako might be the one.. I'll think bout it!**

**-fourteen: You must remember those three cannot think clearly cause of their obsession with Rukawa!**

**-Hishashi Loves Yelen: Haha! Thanks... I'm trying to improve on the paragraphs. ^^**

**Can I have more reviews please?? PLEASE!!!! **

**Chapter 5**

Ru sat on her bed, sobbing loudly. The past few days had been disastrous for the poor girl. "I-hic-I'm-hic so-hic-o-sad-hic-hic-hic-hic-hic-" Then she started to hic up non stop. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH-HICCC!"

Wa sat at her computer, furiously typing away on her computer. She was writing a fic called "I Believe". And it was about Rukawa and her. I'll show you a snippet of her fic.

Chapter 7: I Love You 

This is the last chapter of my fic, it is very romantic and I'm sure it will move you to tears.

Wa looked at the figure dunking the ball, and she practically melted. She knew that dunk was meant for her. She was so touched, she cried.

When Rukawa saw her crying, he ran off the court and knelt down beside her. "Don't cry, darling." He said in his low and husky voice. "RUKAWA! COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME!" Akagi yelled, and everyone started throwing rotten eggs at Akagi. 

"Can't you see? Those two are busy?" 

"Yeah!"

Rukawa glared at Akagi, then he turned back to Wa, and started crooning a song to her. His voice was so sweet, everyone else in the gym stopped everything they were doing and wished he was singing to them

Haruko fainted, after screaming "RUKAWA'S MINE!"

Sakuragi wished his voice was as nice as Rukawa's.

Mitsui fell in love with Rukawa at that moment.

Even Miyagi forgot about Ayako and threw a flying kiss to Rukawa.

Rukawa ignored all of them and kissed his girlfriend.

Wa was so happy. 

Finally, her dream had come true....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't see why no one wants to review this fic. To me, it should be a classic, remembered by Slam Dunk fans in future to come. You just don't know how to appreciate good stories!

After she wrote that crap, she posted it up on fanfiction.net. 

Ka was plotting up ways to remove every single girl, even her good friends, Wa and Ru from the planet earth. Why? So Rukawa would have to like her. Her list entitled **MY DIABOLICAL PLAN ** went like that

**MY DIABOLICAL PLAN**

**1) Get super powers so I can kill**

**2)Put snake vermin in their underwear**

**3)Its wrong to kill. But for Rukawa. I will do ANYTHING.**

Rukawa did a jump shot, and it went in. He wiped the sweat off his face using his white Nike wristband. 

"I need you to help me to count how many times we missed the ball, and write down why." Yume told Rukawa. 

**_DO AHOU. Why is everyone sitting behind me. Can't they see that there are empty chairs behind me._** Rukawa thought. He got up and shifted. So did the crowd. He got up, and sat next to their sensei on the bleachers. 

Ru, Ka and Wa were sitting in the crowd (of course!). And when Rukawa shifted to sit beside the sensei, they cried. In the end, because they made so much noise, they were kicked out of the gym. Literally. 

Ru got kicked out by a fat man, Ka by a skinny man, and Wa by a reviewer on fanfiction.net. This reviewer happened to recgonised her photo which she had included in her ffn profile.

"You did a good job Rukawa. I know how much you miss basketball. So you can go back for training tomorrow." Said their sensei. Rukawa nodded. 

The next day, everything was back to normal during basketball training. Ru, Ka and Wa were cheering for their beloved again. And they got a rude shock. 

Akagi threw them out. He apologized and said "We are aiming for the Inter high and you are making too much noise. Sorry." And he escorted them out.

Akagi was wrong when he thought there would be lesser noise. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

The whole basketball team yelled "URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a stunned silence, and WA suddenly yelled "I HATE RUKAWA!" "ME TWO!" "ME THREE!"

Rukawa threw his hands up and sighed loudly. **_Do ahou. Whoever said I like you._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to end this fic so fast. But I have o choice.. Hahaha.. Got so much homework everyday, trainings, remedial lessons and stuff.. But read the last chapter! Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all!!! Please review this chapter! Its the last!

**Chapter 6: Good Bye!**

"Shohoku! Ganbatte!" Haruko yelled frantically, as Shoyo brought the ball down the court. The whole gymnasium were filled with people, watching the final match of the Inter High, wondering who would be the fortunate team to manage to go to the second round. 

Kenji Fujima stood up, and the buzzer buzzed. "Kotai!" He went on court, causing quite a ruckus among the spectators. "Fujima -san!" "KAWAII!!!!" "SHOYO!" "FU-JI-MA! FU-JI-MA!"

Meanwhile, three girls were in the toilet, putting on some make up. They held pom poms, and wore short skirts. "It's starting soon!" "I know! I love him so much!" "Yeah!"

"WHAT!! IT STARTED ALREADY! WA!!!!!!!!!! YOU BLUFFED US!!" Ru yelled. "I-i didn't k-know.." Wa's lower lip trembled, as snot started dribbling out of her nose. "Forget it! Let's just go watch him." Ru drawled, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile to her "lover" who didn't even know he existed. They stood in front of the front seats, and cheered his name over and over again. 

**To them, he was **

**their savior, **

**their sun on a cloudy day, **

**their water in a desert, **

**their oxygen, **

**their clothes, **

**their life,**

**their** **_KENJI FUJIMA_**.

Ok! I guess this this the end of the story. I had a great time writing it. I'll miss those bimbos.. *sigh* Ok, please support my my other fic **Only Love Sets You Free** okay? It's a Ru X OC fic. Thanks. 

Owari,

**_StEfIfIeD_**


End file.
